Phariel
Many Deities perforate the lands of Leomoth, their power and will within every single thing. One such deity is Phariel, God of Magic. Knowledge, and Balance. Appearance Phariel is typically depicted as a genderless humanoid figure, with white hair, wearing a purple robe and grey cloak. Symbology There is much iconography surrounding Phariel and their worshippers. The most common symbol is known as “The Serpents Eye” Phariel is commonly depicted metaphorically using a great serpent, a tradition of unknown origin. This symbolism has gone into the churches official practice, and many curling snakes, as well as ouroboros are used in symbology. Another symbol commonly associated with Phariel is a set of golden scales, both plates even with each other. This is to symbolize the Balance which Phariels followers try to maintain. Early History In early ages, worship of Phariel was limited, due to the relative rarity of magic. In modern times, however, magic has become much more of a commonality, prevalent in most people's lives. This is in part due to the mass production of both spellbooks and educational materials. The modern worship of Phariel was originally founded in 23 F.T, by a Goblin Wizard by the name of Aurianes Coventry. Aurianes created the first temple of Phariel in the city of Guardia, the capital of The Kingdom of Frevon. This temple, commonly known as “The First Temple”, is the religious hub for all worship of Phariel in Leomoth. It is often regarded as an incredibly holy place, and many claim that their connection to magic is greater when inside. Modern History As magic has evolved and grown over the centuries, so too has the worship of Phariel and their church. Phariels influence is found throughout history, and many claim that Cephelia Lofthaven, one of The Four Mythic Heroes who put an end to The Goddess Tiamat, was blessed specifically by Phariel. Most people who do not outright worship Phariel still understand the impact of magic in their lives, and typically at least respect Phariel, who allows magic to exist. Besides religious impact, The church of Phariels existence has had social impact as well. Centuries ago, Goblinoids were seen as naught but cruel monsters, intent on causing harm and grief to all the ‘civilized’ races. The creation of the church, founded by a Goblin, would bring about a significant change in the view of Goblins in modern society. Thanks to Aurianes Coventry, goblin-kind has been recognized in Leomoth as just another species, no more monstrous than the others. This in turn expanded to other Goblinoids, including Hobgoblins and Bugbears. Religious Practice The followers of Phariel, for the most part, are not under any specific guidelines to live their lives by, unless coming from the worship of other deities. However, there are three key tenets which members of the church itself abide by. # Maintain the Balance of the universe. If you drastically change something, then change another thing in an opposite manner. In this way, you preserve the cosmic balance. # Shun ignorance. The God of knowledge gives this knowledge for free. Teach those who wish to be taught, and spread the divine word of Phariel. # Embrace your fate. Everyone has a role to play in the world, and Phariel teaches that if you accept what your role is, then you will begin to truly succeed. While there are many rules which the clergy must abide by, these three tenets are what is thought of as mandatory for servants of Phariel. These tenets were outlined by Aurianes Coventry during the founding of The First Temple. In addition to these tenets, certain customary practices have cropped up over the centuries. For example, Wednesday is considered a holy day by worshipers of Phariel, as it is the perfect balance, or middle, of the week. Another example is that it is generally taboo to get rid of any book, except in cases where a book is clearly and objectively malevolent. Church of Phariel The Church of Phariel is a religious organization, and although every member is granted rights, there is still a hierarchy in which members find themselves placed in Magi - The head of The Church, the Magi is second only to Phariel themself. Typically potent magic-users, Magi have always been the first-born of The Coventry family, regardless of gender. The Magi are also the Bishops of The First Temple. The current Magi is Julian Coventry. Bishops - Heads of individual churches, Bishops are typically gifted in the magical arts, though not nearly as much as Magi. There is ordinarily one bishop per city, though at times a current Bishop will have an apprentice, set to take over their role upon their death. Clerics - Though officially a lower rank than Bishop, Clerics are men and women who have received the gift of magic directly from Phariel. This magic, though divine in origin, is still considered Arcane, and is clearly distinct from other godly-given magics. Clerics are well-regarded among followers of Phariel, and in some cases more-so than Bishops. Clerics are also the martial branch of The Church, enacting Phariels will when needed. Clerics typically receive their powers upon reaching adulthood, and seeing a vision of Phariel. They also receive a boon from the church, typically in the form of a magic item of some kind. Priests - Under the command of Bishops, priests are scholars, scribes, and preachers, and tend to be no more magically gifted than an average citizen. Priests also have the role of offering spiritual advice to the common-folk, and generally have personal relations with members of their church. After years of service, should a position become available, a priest may one day become a Bishop, assuming they have the magical talents. Acolytes - Youthful members of the church, Acolytes are trained to serve Phariel, mostly becoming priests. Often orphans needing a home, Acolytes found homes in the church, and willingly serve its interests. When their training ends, they take Servectum Powder in a magical ritual, graduating to priests. Particularly faithful Acolytes may instead become Clerics upon completing their training, though the reason Phariel decides to bestow this power on some is currently unknown.